projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Vile
Vile (VAVA in Japanese) is an antagonist hailing from Capcom's Mega Man X series. He used to be a Maverick Hunter prior to the first Mega Man X game and was ranked S-A Class in Sigma's 17th Elite Unit prior to his commander's rebellion against humanity. History Vile was originally an A-Class Maverick Hunter, though during his career he racked up more disciplinary charges for unnecessary force, excessive violence and endangering his teammates than any other Hunter in history. It even reached the point where other Hunters were afraid of being put on a mission with him, due to his recklessness and downright bloodthirsty tactics. When Sigma turned Maverick and took many of the best Hunters with him on his war against humanity, it was no surprise that Vile followed him willingly. Though his favorite tool in battle was Ride Armors, even on his own he was a powerful Hunter. He was thought to have been destroyed by Zero and X during the first Sigma Revolt. Zero sacrificed himself to destroy Vile's Ride Armor, and X defeated him in single combat. Ultimately, both Reploids' remains were recovered from the wreckage of Sigma's base and rebuilt by Maverick agents. Vile was not heard of again until the riots of Dopple Town a few short years later. Under the control of Sigma, the benevolent Dr. Doppler rebuilt Vile into a more powerful form. Vile's sole drive then was the destruction of X and Zero, rushing into combat. Even backed by his new, high-powered Ride Armor "Goliath", Vile fell again to X. Unfortunately, recovery teams sent into DopplerTown after the riots were unable to locate Vile's remains. Vile was once again re-activated to serve as a lackey and coup-out for Sigma's (and indirectly Lumine's) plan. In this iteration, he was upgraded once again, donning a new design and more powerful weaponry. He engaged X, Zero, and Axl on several occasions, each time losing until his final defeat. However, he is not seen getting destroyed in the game's "Hard Mode", which contains the full ending. Crosspedia Entry Project X Zone 2 Vile MK-2 A Reploid who was formerly a member of Maverick Hunter unit 17, making him an ex-comrade of X and Zero. Although he was an A-rank, top class Hunter, he was also arrogant and violent, and his destructive tendencies often led to tension with those around him. When X's superior Sigma finally launched his revolt against humanity, Vile took the opportunity to leave the unit behind. He sought to exhibit his strength by defeating X, who is said to represent the true potential of Reploids. After several fierce battles, X destroyed him, but he was rebuilt and enhanced by Dr. Dopple, a scientist-type Reploid who had turned Maverick. Now, burning with resentment toward his earlier defeat at the hands of X, whom he considers an inferior, he tirelessly pursues his chance for revenge. Vile MK-2 & Goliath Ride Armor Vile MK-2 riding in his latest "Goliath" Ride Armor. His old Ride Armor was a modification of a construction machine, but the Goliath was created specifically with combat in mind. It is as massive as a giant, just as the name suggests, and is also equipped with vicious needle claws on each arm. It attacks by putting its full weight behind each blow. Gameplay Vile makes his debut in Chapter 20: The Maverick Hunters, he is summoned by Due Flabellum, after she finishes her explanation about what happened with the boundaries, but is confronted by X and Zero, Vile is surprised because that Zero has held the position of Sigma as commander and reveals that came back to life in order to only kill X. So they help the heroes to defeat him. After his defeat, he retreats from the cyberspace. Later, he reappears in Chapter 27: The Dimensional Cliff in Geo-Fortress, along with his Ride Armor, plus various Mavericks. He still maintains his ambition to kill X, also, he reveals that he used the Geo-Fortress to repair his Ride Armor and he plans to destroy the fortress. Later, he threatens to kill Ciseaux when he finishes killing X, so he proceeds to kill the heroes, however is defeated, so he retreats from the fortress, not before not mentioning that he already have the full data of his Ride Armor. In Chapter 29: An Unbeatable Love, it's revealed that Vile was resurrected by the Feydooms' power, who succumb to his negative emotions such as hatred, revenge and rage towards X for having killed him in the Mega Man X and Mega Man X3 events, after his talk, he invokes a horde of Mavericks and Reaverbots to kill the heroes. When Iris temporarily revives in The World, Vile takes advantage of Zero's anguish to weaken him and temporarily knocked him out, however, Zero was able to recover from his anguish thanks to the heroes and Iris, he proceeds to defeat the enemies, including Vile. After his defeat, Vile retreats from the server. He is last seen in Chapter 37: A Familiar Future, where he is defeated. Vile makes his second appearance in Project X Zone 2 in his Vile MK-2 body from Mega Man X3, where he appears in Chapter 7: Going Commando when X and Zero confront him. He later appears in Chapter 22: The Demons Within, this time with his Ride Armor Goliath from Mega Man X3. After he is defeated with the Ride Armor, he is then fought without it. In Chapter 27: A Summation of Malice, Vile uses the AIDA to revive Sigma. ''Project X Zone'' stats Gear: *Vile: *Vile & Ride Armor: ''Project X Zone 2'' stats Gear: *Vile MK-II: Vile's Shield *Vile MK-II & Goliath: None Project X Zone Enemy Attack List Vile Vile & Ride Armor Project X Zone 2 Enemy Attack List Vile MK-II Vile MK-II & Goliath Project x Zone 2 Enemy Auto Skill List Vile MK-II Vile MK-II & Goliath Equipment Drop Project X Zone: * Crash Bomb * Dragon Shot * Drill Arm Project X Zone 2: *Vile's Shield Gallery Vile Solo Attack (Project X Zone).PNG Vile Multi Attack (Project X Zone).PNG Vile Solo Attack (Project X Zone 2).PNG Vile Multi Attack (Project X Zone 2).PNG 228px-Vile.png Vile/VAVA.jpeg|Vile (Mega Man X) VileRideArmor.jpeg|Vile's Ride Armor (Mega Man X) Vileknee.jpeg|Vile (Mega Man X) Vile Mk-II (Mega Man X3).jpeg|Vile Mk-II (Mega Man X3) Vile's Goliath/Brown Bear Armor.jpeg|Vile Mk-II in his Goliath/Brown Bear Armor (Mega Man X3) Vile V (Mega Man X8).jpeg|Vile V (Mega Man X8) Vile portraits .png|Vile Portraits VileMk-IIportraits.png|Vile Mk-II Portraits Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man X Category:Antagonist Category:Enemy Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses